Standing against the dead
by The frosted fatty
Summary: Åre, a stand user is trying to survive the apocalypse, as well as trying to get some companions. But how will he and his group fair against a world constantly trying to kill them with walkers, Stand users and something in between? Only time can tell. (I'm not great at summaries.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The abandoned mall**

It's been a year since the outbreak started. Over 99,5 % of the population has been wiped out by the virus and turned to walkers. The few survivors that are left choose to stay hidden and seclude themselves to different groups.

*In a convenience store somewhere in Norway*

A survivor is looking through different shelves, looking for any kind of supplies anyone might have missed. The survivor is called Åre. He is 17 years old. He has red hair with one pink highlight. He isn't too tall, only at 170 centimeters and was kind of lanky.

He thought to himself _"damn, not much left. Just a couple of cans of soup and three bottles of water. At this point I have to leave town."_

He started to walk to the exit with the supplies in his backpack, when he heard slow moaning and walking. He knew that this meant walkers, and so he hides behind the counter. Åre counts the amount of walkers he can hear. _"About five. I can handle that."_

Åre walked out of his hiding spot, making the walkers realize that he was there. They walk towards him and even though they are slow, he is in a corner and completely trapped. But he isn't afraid.

"So you realized I was in here and now you want to eat me. Well, sorry to disappoint, but that's not happening."

As the walkers were moving closer, Åre got a white aura around, and said quietly **"Skyfall".**

Five eyeballs at the size of pumpkins floated out Åres back. They all had fists at their sides.

The eyeballs flew quickly over to the walkers. They chose one for each and readied their fists. All that was heard was someone yelling _**"ADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADE ADELLEEEEEEEE".**_

Åre walked over the corpses of the walkers and walked back to his shelter. The rest of the day he thought about a way to leave town.

 **Stand info: Skyfall**

 **Stand user: Åre**

 **Appearance: Five giant eyeballs not attached to each other. They all have 1 meter long, thick, dark grey arms at their sides.**

 **Powers: The arms have enough force to punch through wood with average speed. Their true power lies in their eyesight. They can see 10 times farther than any human can and 5 times better. They have amazing precision and the arms do not hinder their ability to see.**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive power: C**

 **Speed: B**

 **Precision: A**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: D**

 **Development potential: B**

 **First ever fanfiction. I am planning on having Åre meeting companions and enemy stand users on the way, including a lot of walkers. It will not always be a cakewalk for him as it is now. I guess we have to wait and see until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 Aileen Damage inc part 1

**Chapter 1: Aileen (Damage inc** **) Part 1**

Åre finished packing his backpack. He made sure he had supplies and clothes for wherever he was going. Åre had used **Skyfall** to make sure there were no supplies left out and to see if anyone was around. To his disappointment, there was no one anywhere. He haven't talked to anyone in a year.

As Åre walked away from the hideout, he looked back one final time. He thought to himself _"This hideout. I've been here for more than 3 years. It's where I've been surviving for all this time. It's the hideout she made, before she..."_ Åre didn't finish that thought. He felt like needed to move on, for her. He stared sadly at the hideout in the woods for 1 minute before heading out.

 ***3 days later, near Sweden border***

Åre had walked by the road for about 3 days. He has come by the occasional walker and killed or avoided them. Åre walked by the main road leading from Norway to Sweden figuring he would be better off in the next country. As he continued, he got increasingly hungry. Åre looked into his backpack and saw only a can of dog food. He frustratingly thought _"Damn, only this left huh?! Well, dig in I guess."_

He ate the can of dog food, but it wasn't very filling. The can only carried about 300 grams of food and Åre needed at least 500 grams. Besides, it tasted like a rotten hot dog.

Six hours later, Åre had found a car. He ran excitedly to the car. It was an Toyota Supra from 2005. He looked inside the car and saw that the car keys were still inside. He then thought _"Holy crap. A car in the middle of nowhere, with the car keys inside, no flat tires and with_ _ **Skyfall,**_ _I can see the road is mostly empty. It's like it's too good to be true."_ Åre used **Skyfall** to unlock the car from the inside and started the car. But the car didn't move or start for that matter. He looked around the panels and saw the problem _. "Of course. Out of gas. Even if it did have gas, I can't drive. Well, at least I have a place to sleep for tonight."_

Åre got comfortable in the car and started to drift off to a dreamless sleep. The car would protect him from any walkers since he can't defend himself with his stand while asleep.

 ***04:00***

The skies were dark. It was completely silent. Åre was woken up a couple of times by some walkers banging on the door, but that was taken care of by **Skyfall.**

 **SKREECH**

 _"What the hell?"_ Åre woke up to the sound. _"It sounded like an electric guitar or something. Can't hear anything now though, so I guess I must be imagining things."_ he thought as he went back.

 **SKREECH**

Åre sat up. _"No, I know I heard something. It must be an electric guitar, but who is playing so late at night. Besides, playing a guitar this loud is basically asking to have walkers hunting you down."_ Åre got out of the car so he could listen better and the electric guitar noises started to sound like a concert of some sort. _"A band is having a concert out here, in the middle of nowhere? No. It's not an entire band. It's just a bassist. But who? And why?"_

He decided to go back to the car, but as he looked back, he saw 30 walkers going his direction. They were between Åre and the car. Åre thought nervously _"SHIT!_ _ **Skyfall**_ _is not powerful enough to take them all out. Even if it was, it could not do it fast enough to kill everyone before getting to me. But how did all these walkers come out here so fast?"_

Åre began running the opposite direction of the walkers and at the same time summoned 2 pieces of **Skyfall** to look around the area. After a couple of seconds use for looking around **Skyfall** saw more walkers. _"There are more walkers in the forest. Maybe a hundred of them. They must be lured by the music and I'm accidently in the way."_ Åre had no choice but to run to the noise as well, hoping that he can escape the walkers.

 ***04:30***

Åre had finally gotten to Sweden. He ran through the border, a hundred walkers chasing after him. But right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to know where the music came from. The death metal music had been playing nonstop so hiding from the walkers was not going to work.

"I have been running for my life for 30 minutes. When I find the guy doing this, I will use his own guitar as a bat as I punch him to death." He thought angrily.

As he ran across the Swedish road he eventually reached a mall. He looked at a nearby sign and saw that he was in an urban area called Charlottenberg.

Åre ran to the mall, thinking it would make a great hiding spot, but as he got closer, he saw a stage in front of the mall On that stage was the musician playing on the guitar with 2 meter tall loudspeakers playing the music. He hid under a car as the walkers became more interested in the musician than to Åre. Åre decided to summon **Skyfall** to better see what's happening.

The musician was a woman. She looked to be around 25 years old. She had pale skin and black hair in a large Mohawk. She wore gothic make up and wore a tank top and grey military pants. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth in a manic smile.

She looked around the parking lot, at all the walkers that all but ignored Åre and focused purely on her, and her grin grew even larger.

As the walkers got closer she took out a mic and yelled out "HELLO, GREAT AUDIENCE. Tonight marks my sixth concert this year and I'm on a roll. So, are any of you actually INTERESTED in my music, or do you want to eat my flesh?"

The walkers continued their walk to the woman, answering her question. She pouted and said "Really? I hoped there would be some humans here, or a walker who enjoys good music, either's good." But after saying this her grin returned. "But that means I can kill you without a second thought. I hate people who doesn't enjoy good music , so much in fact that I wish to melt anyone who dislikes my music. **Damage inc.** **"**

As she said this, a green figure appeared behind her. The green figure was her height and feminine in appearance. The figure had a scuba diving mask with what looked like oxygen tanks connected to the mask on the mouth. It had infrared goggles with three light on the front. The tanks on its back was connected to the arms. It had no hands , but guns (AN: They look like the splattershot jr from Splatoon).

 **Damage inc** raised its arms so that they pointed at the walkers. It readied a shot and shot at the nearest group of walkers. The stand shot a bunch of green liquid on the walkers and hit them dead on. The green liquid began dissolving the walkers until there was nothing left of the ones who were hit dead on and the rest had lost one or more body parts.

 **Damage inc** continued firing at more walkers and soon enough everyone of them had dissolved completely. Åre stared in shock at what was happening around him. As he looked around, he saw signs that this has been happening before. He thought to himself _"Holy shit, this chick is insane. She's a stand user, like me, but her stand is much stronger than mine. Besides, I can gain nothing in fighting her. I'll just leave before she notices me."_

Åre got back up from under the car and prepared to leave before she noticed him, but as he was leaving he heard walking behind him. He turned around and saw a walker that **Damage inc** missed. Åre was so frightened that he summoned one of **Skyfall's** bodies purely out of instinct and it readied it's fist to kill the walker.

 **"ADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADE. ADELLEEEEEEEEEEE."**

He looked at the walker, it's body parts mangled by **Skyfall**. He looked at the body with relief, but his eyes became wide as he realized the loud sound he just made, and as he looked back to the woman, he saw that she was staring right at him.

She laughed and said "So, there is someone here who isn't dead. Maybe I should play something for you! I mean, it's not like you'll be going anywhere!"

Åre heard this and attempted to run away, but stopped as acid was shot over him and landed in front of him. He looked back at the woman with a wide eyed and scared expression. But the woman just prepared her guitar and sound set and said to him "It seems you don't want to be here. Well, too bad. I haven't had a proper audience in a year now. So make yourself comfortable, because you will be listening to nothing else but Aileen, the top guitarist in this world, or suffer the consequences.

 **Stand info:** **Damage inc**

 **Stand user: Aileen**

 **Appearance: Green with a feminine figure. Has scuba diving gear with infrared goggles with 3 purple lights. It has water guns on the arms instead of hands, which are connected to the tanks on the back.**

 **Powers: Can shoot a lethal acid from the guns on the arms. The acid can melt anything, but evaporates very quickly. But the stock is easy to refill, so that won't be much of an issue. It can see in the dark with the goggles**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive power: A**

 **Speed: D**

 **Precision: A**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Development potential: D**

 **Done with first proper chapter. If you're wondering who Åre was referring to in the beginning, that will be answered later. For now, I hope it won't take as long to make the next chapter. As always, review if there's something you take issue with.**

 **Update: Discovered a glitch where one of the names didn't appear. Fixed now.**


	3. Chapter 2 Aileen Damage inc part 2

**Chapter 2 Aileen (Damage Inc) Part 2**

"Normal dialogue"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Stand talk"**

" _ **Stand thoughts"**_

 ***New location/time"**

Åre could only stand still, as the stand user in front of him walked closer to him. He nervously thought _"Shit. She discovered me. If I even move an inch, she will kill me. Her stand can easily kill me from any distance. Maybe I should play dumb."_

Aileen summoned **Damage Inc** , but suddenly stopped walking, with a curious look on her face. Åre was about to ask why she stopped, but Aileen asked instead "Why did you suddenly tense up as I summoned my **Damage Inc**?" Åre realized that he had unconsciously reacted to her stand, ruining his plan. Aileen grinned even wider and said "Does this mean you have a guardian angel like me?! Show me!"

Åre hesitated, but then **Damage Inc** pointed its gun at him. Aileen became irritated and said "Show me or I'll melt your fucking ass with my guardian angel. I assume since you tried to run away earlier was because your angel isn't as powerful as mine and so you can't fight back. So show me your fucking guardian angel. NOW!"

The red head understood that there was no way out, so he showed the guitarist his stand "What you call a guardian angel is actually called a stand. My stand is called **Skyfall.** It has high precision and can travel up to 10 meters. It has 2 bodies, but neither is strong enough to even punch through glass." _"That was a lie. If I lie to her about my stand, she will probably underestimate me, giving me a good chance of winning."_

After Åre was done, Aileen started to describe her own stand "This is my guardian angel, or I guess my stand, **Damage Inc**. As you see it can shoot acid out of the guns on its arms. However, it can shoot only five shots before having to reload, but beware, every one of those shoots can melt your ass in seconds. So don't try anything funny. Understand?"

Åre nodded quickly. He thought _"She could be lying about her stand ability as well. Don't really blame her, but I need to be cautious and shouldn't assume anything she told me is correct."_ He then said "So, I heard that you want to be a rockstar, right?"

She started playing on the guitar and said "Of course. Becoming a rockstar is my dream. There is nothing I want more than to spread the amazing sounds of Death Fucking Metal. I've always wanted to ride across the world in a van, from concert to concert and hanging out with my band, while on the way fucking bitches and doing drugs all day long with my friends on the highway." She smiled as she told about her dream "Even had a bunch of childhood friends who wanted the same thing and were even planning on having a debut in a stadium in a Norwegian city called Lillestrøm."

But after saying that, Aileen's face went from a smile to a frown as she continued "But then, AN APOCALYPSE FUCKING HAPPENS, THE DEAD RISES, MOST OF MY CREW FUCKING DIES LIKE THE SACKLESS LITTLE SHITS THAT THEY ARE AND NOW I'M STRANDED, ALL ALONE IN A MALL IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, WITH NO ONE TO LISTEN OR EVEN HELP PLAYING MY MUSIC. JUST SOME WALKING RETARDED SHITS WHO WANT NOTHING BUT TO NIBBLE AT MY FLESH."

She panted harshly after her angry rant, while Åre just stood there, more terrified than ever. He composed himself and told her "Listen, I'm sorry for what you lost and that you can no longer accomplish your dream. But I really have to go. Haven't eaten today and I'm sure I can't just take food from the mall behind you due to it being yours. So, I'll just be…"

But she interrupted Åre by saying "What do you mean I can't accomplish my dream? I'll just have to get a new band, and everything will go back to the way they were. Just got a new drummer and everything."

Åre was confused and asked "Ok then, where is he or she?". But he noticed Aileen staring at him. His eyes widened when he understood who she was talking about. "Wait, you mean me?" Now he was really creeped out.

Aileen walked towards him with an ever widening grin on her face once again and said "Of course. I mean, there is no one else here but us."

Åre carefully started to summon **Skyfall** "Whoa, hold on. I never agreed to this. Frankly I can't even play nor am I interested in playing drums or even being in a band. And you can't just force me."

Aileen just replied "Oh really?" She just walked towards him, not caring in the slightest about his refusal.

Åre started to slowly walk backwards until his shoe hit the hole Damage. He fell backwards and since his mind was so preoccupied by thoughts about the other stand user, he couldn't order **Skyfall** in time to help him and he fell on his head, causing it to bleed.

Aileen walked up beside him, to see if he wasn't moving. "He's unconscious. Good. Now he won't resist." She said as she dragged him into the shopping mall.

 ***Four hours later***

Åre woke up, feeling groggy. As he tried sit up, he felt a massive headache, most likely caused by the fall.

He thought to himself _"Ugh, my head. Hurts like a bitch. Anyway, where am I?"_

The red haired stand user around and saw stores all around him. He was inside the mall. Around him was all kinds of stores. In front of him is a perfume shop, behind him is a sports shop, by his left, a corridor leading to the rest of the mall and finally to his right, a music store. Above him he could see that the mall had several stories. He looked down and saw stories underneath him as well.

In the music shop to his right he could hear noises. They sounded like footsteps and somebody rummaging through something. He thought to himself _"These noises can't be from a walker. It has to be that crazy woman."_

Åre tried to get up, but found that he was unable to. He used **Skyfall** to look behind him and saw that he was chained to the ground. _"Shit._ _ **Skyfall**_ _can't break through thick iron. There's a lock on the chains. Maybe there's a key somewhere."_

Aileen eventually came out of the music shop, carrying drummer equipment. She couldn't lift it all by herself though, so **Damage Inc** had to lift the rest. Åre noticed however, that Aileen carried about 70% of the equipment, proving that she has above average strength.

She sat the equipment down in front of Åre and gave him two pairs of drumsticks.

Åre looked down on the sticks for half a minute before Aileen broke the silence by saying "Well, pick them up."

The red haired boy then told her in an angry tone "I can't, because my hands are tied behind my back. REMEMBER?!".

The punk woman's response was to kick his face so hard it started to bleed and yelling at him "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T FUCKING NOTICED, I GAVE YOU TWO PAIRS! YOU SAID YOUR STAND HAS TWO BODIES. WELL, FUCKING USE THEM TO PICK UP THE STICKS AND DRUM AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, WHICH IT FUCKING DOES. REMEMBER?!". As she said this, her stand appeared behind her back, to remind Åre what was at stake here.

Åre struggled to move, but sat up eventually. He summoned two **Skyfalls** , had them pick up the drumsticks. They started drumming like a little child would after just joining the marching band, just wildly slamming the sticks without any Needless to say, it was pretty bad.

Aileen became frustrated, took the drumsticks from **Skyfall** and threw them away. She grabbed Åre by the shirt and said "WHAT the hell was that? You were fucking terrible. My stand can do better than you, and it doesn't even have hands. DO IT BETTER, OR YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!"

But the red head just said deadpanned "I have never done this before in my life. How do you expect me to do it professionally?" However, he then became serious "Besides, even though I kind of admire that you want to keep your dream alive even in the face of constant danger, I think you should stop focusing on your rock career and start focusing on surviving, making allies and NOT making loud noises at night. If you would just…" He was interrupted by Aileen slamming her leg into his face.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING START. You sound just like them. Always told me that this was stupid and I should just give up. Then they had the nerve to say that if I continue to focus on rock music I would never survive this apocalypse." She had a manic smile on her face as she yelled out to the sky "WELL, LOOK WHO'S ALIVE AND WHO'S DEAD, YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!"

Åre looked at her, confused by what she meant by that. However, his eyes widened when he understood. "Wait, THE FRIENDS YOU TALKED ABOUT. YOU KILLED THEM?" he asked bewildered.

The female stand user just responded "Of course. They were fucking traitors anyway, abandoning our dream like that. They said back in the day, the dream will always matter. That even if the world ends, even if one of us dies, the dream will forever remain. The dream to become a metal band. But as you know the world ended. The dead arose from the ground and started eating people everywhere. We took shelter in this abandoned mall with some other survivors. Then, all of a sudden, my friends didn't want to accomplish our dream anymore. They all accepted that our careers were over. But I would not accept that. I WILL NEVER FUCKING ACCEPT THAT! So I tried playing at night to get audience, because if I could get spectators, surely the others will come to their senses like me. But all I attracted were walkers." She looked down to the ground, clenching her fists. "After accidentally causing a walker infestation, my friends, my group, threw me out of the mall and left me to fend for myself. I was out there for a week, wandering around Sweden, trying to stay out any walker's sight, or any other survivor's way. My heart burned with sadness and rage, and after losing my food to a bandit, I did something I promised I would never do. I cried. I bawled my eyes out like a little child, a baby. I've never felt so ashamed my entire life." But, after saying this her trademark grin came back. "But then something happened. I went into the arts museum in Gøteborg. There, I found some sort of arrow. The arrow pierced me, AND THEN!" She raised her head, arms and summoned **Damage Inc**. "THEN I GOT MY STAND, **DAMAGE INC**. AFTER THAT, I WENT STRAIGHT BACK TO THE MALL, KILLED ANYTHING IN MY SIGHT. And when I got back there." She got her guitar and started playing a tune on it very loudly. Then she howled to the heavens "THERE WASN'T A FEELING BETTER. THEIR FACES AS THEY BEGGED FOR MERCY, AS THEY SAID THAT IT WAS AN IDIOTIC DECISION TO KILL THEM ALL, JUST TO SEE THEM BEING MELTED TO THE CORE AND BEYOND. IT! WAS! AAAAMAAAAZIIIING!"

After Aileen was done, she had played on the guitar so hard, her fingers started to bleed. She panted loudly, trying to calm down, but failing miserably. She was just too excited.

And Åre. Åre was terrified. He knew if he got on Aileen's bad side, he would stand no chance. At least, with the chains on his hands.

Eventually, Aileen calmed down. She still breathed heavily, but she could think rationally. She said "Woah. That felt good to get out. I feel kind of thirsty though, so I'm going to get some water. I believe there is a couple of water bottles in that store over there. Oh, and when I come back, you better fucking play better, or the melted alive club will have another member."

After she said this, she left the scene. Åre stood still until he was sure she was out of hearing range. When she was, he pulled the chains with all his might, but it was no use. They were too hard for him to even dent, and **Skyfall** could just barely dent it.

He thought to himself _"This bitch is crazy! She killed her lifelong friends and even some innocent people. I mean, yeah, they were kinda dicks to her, but killing everyone in the shelter? Even if I wanted to join a band, I wouldn't join her. Even then, a band? In the middle of an apocalypse? What the fuck is wrong with her?! Maybe if I get out of these chains, I can get out of here without having to see her crazy ass ever again."_

He used his stand to look around for anything that could help him out. _"Come on. Something. Anything."_ He then saw it. A pair of keys on a box. _"That's it. Those keys must be for the lock on the chains. They're 18 meters away, inside of_ _ **Skyfall's**_ _range."_ He felt relief when he saw them.

Åre quickly summoned **Skyfall** and had it quickly fly over and swipe the keys. But as it tried to swipe the keys it discovered that the keys were held on the box by a rope. But the rope was no match for **Skyfall's** strength as it simply tore through it with ease. It then brought the keys back and tried to unlock the chains off of Åre. But to his horror, none of the keys were the right one. He nervously thought _"NononononononononoNO"._ But before he could come up with a new plan, Aileen came back.

She said in a mocking tone "Only ten meter and with only enough strength to punch through glass, MY ASS. You lied to me from the very beginning."

Åre looked up to her with hate in his eyes and said "Wouldn't you?"

She only responded with "Yes, I would.". She summoned **Damage Inc** and had it do something with its gun. "But I dislike anyone who dares fucking lie to me. I now see you're not band material. But before I kill you, I'll torture you a bit for wasting my time."

Åre looked at **Damage Inc** and saw that the tip of the guns looked completely different. Before he could ask, Aileen's stand had already shot at him. But it didn't shoot a large drop, but a tiny drop of acid at him. Then the drop of acid hit him in the leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTSSSSSS" He screamed as the pain of the acid burning through his skin and eventually evaporated.

Aileen grinned and said "Amazing! Hearing your screams after so much trouble if fucking incredible. I forgot to mention, my stand can change its type of shot by simply switching. Right now, it's set for tiny, but accurate.". Her stand shot another drop at Åre, and he started to scream some more.

 **Damage Inc** continued to shoot him, with no mercy in sight. After shooting him 7 times in total, Åre had gotten tired of screaming, knowing it was no use. Aileen said "Aaaahhhhh. That was some amazing sounds. I believe this apocalypse has turned me into a fucking sadist. Whatever. Well, this is the end. I will kill you now.". She was going to make Damage Inc change its gun back to normal, but decided against it. "Then again, how about a couple of more shots."

Damage Inc shot at Åre one more time, but before it reached him, he got up on his feet and did a backflip. As he was upside down midair, he used two **Skyfalls** to position himself so that the drop of acid hit the lock on his chain. Before Aileen could even process what happened, Åre had already freed himself from the chains and was up and about.

He posed in a flamingo position and said "You know. My gym teachers in middle school always told I was a born ballerina dancer, but I couldn't join the club in fear that other boys in the school would torment me for it. I never knew these skills of mine would one day pay off." He then angrily pointed at Aileen and said "My dream was always to be a professional dancer, didn't matter which kind. I can do almost all of them. The difference between you and me is that I threw those away because there is simply no way nor no point for me to become a professional athlete in today's world."

He summoned 3 **Skyfalls** and had them rush towards Aileen. The rocker summoned her own stand and had it stand in front of her. She was fearless and thought to herself "He thinks he can honestly defeat me. I'll just make **Damage Inc** take the hits for me. It's not an angel anyway. It's a guardian that has no thoughts nor emotions, so if it gets hit, no harm will be done to…" She was interrupted by 2 of the **Skyfalls** punching **Damage Inc** in the face and the last one punching it in the stomach. The moment her stand was punched, she felt a severe pain in her face and stomach. And **Skyfall** just started a punching barrage on her.

" **ADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADE ADE!"**

Aileen flew backwards into the box behind her. Åre looked at her with a frown and a scowl on his face. "Since you have never seen another stand besides my own, I guessed you didn't know that damage done to your stand transfer back to you. Your friends were right, you make awful decisions, it's just that this one will finally set you straight." He started to walk towards her. "Your dream can't happen, not in this world we live in. And yes, that is a horrible thing, but it's our reality now." Aileen got up, with a bloodied face, angrier than she had ever been before. But Åre was unfazed by it. "And you will learn this." Then he ran towards her. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

 **To be continued…**

 **That chapter was a pain. I'm sorry this chapter took such a long time. Had to go through a bunch of writers' blocks before I could finish it. Even then, that's no excuse. Anyway, next chapter I will end the Aileen arc.**


End file.
